


How Do You Want Me?

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Mary Margaret is convinced that the townspeople know about her relationship with the mayor. Regina takes it upon herself to distract her from her worries. Ironically, drifting farther from the community is bringing her closer to Regina. Or is that just Regina's latest scheme to torture her? Inspired by prompt "Rumours". Set during the first Curse. One-shot. Snow Queen.





	How Do You Want Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompts from one of the past Snow Queen weeks and this was born. 
> 
> One of the works I'm transferring from my account on FFN.

“They know, Regina,” Mary Margaret said, pacing back and forth in front of the desk. Her arms were crossed and her shoulders were tense.

“They don’t,” Regina sat up straight in her chair, emphasizing the words. She was trying to be patient but they’d been going over the same thing for the last half an hour.

“They do,” Mary Margaret objected once more, not paying attention to her. “I see them gossiping about it. Everywhere I go, I receive dirty looks. I can’t even go to Granny’s for coffee anymore without people frowning at me.” She uncrossed her arms and started fidgeting with her ring. The one with the green gem that Regina wasn’t particularly fond of though the teacher couldn’t understand what could spur such animosity towards a trinket.

Regina sighed and leaned against the back of her chair as if giving up, her eyes following Mary Margaret’s restless form. “I haven’t noticed anything out of the ordinary,” she spoke, causing the teacher to stop her pacing and look at her. “If the townspeople know about our relationship, they certainly don’t show it in front of me.”

Mary Margaret shook her head. “No one will openly go against you. People are...” she trailed off when she realized what she was about to say.

“Scared of me,” Regina finished the thought for her, not sounding offended in the slightest. “And that’s exactly why they wouldn’t cross me. You see,” she stood up and rounded her desk, taking the teacher’s hands in hers, “if they suspected anything about us, they wouldn’t risk getting on my bad side by being rude to you.” She gave her a quick peck on the lips. “You’re overthinking it.” Her hands let go of Mary Margaret’s and instead settled on her waist, pulling her closer.

She kissed her again, this time making it clear that she had any intention of prolonging the moment. Her tongue found the teacher’s, caressing it, while her hands slid down Mary Margaret’s sides.

The teacher weakly pulled away from the kiss, her hands on Regina’s waist doing little to push her away. “Regina, I don’t-”

“Shh,” she cupped her cheek. “Just relax.” Her lips met Mary Margaret’s again in a soft but short kiss. She walked them to the desk, making the teacher sit on it. Her hand sneaked under Mary Margaret’s skirt and into her underwear while the other one slid up to the teacher’s breast and squeezed lightly as she started rubbing her clit. She leaned in and her lips latched on to Mary Margaret’s throat.

The latter tilted her head back to give her better access, all of her worries gone now that Regina concentrated her efforts on distracting her. Her tongue was extracting all thoughts from Mary Margaret’s mind, making it go blank. Regina licked and nipped and kissed every inch of exposed skin. She paid special attention to Mary Margaret’s pulse point where she could feel the rapid beating of her heart. She pushed two fingers inside her and wasn’t surprised at the wetness they found. Her thumb kept stimulating Mary Margaret’s clit while her other hand was kneading her breasts, altering between one and the other.

Mary Margaret’s hands left Regina’s waist and gripped at the edge of the desk. She closed her eyes and her mouth fell open. Her hips were moving to meet every thrust of Regina’s fingers. A breathless ‘Regina’ fell from her lips causing the woman in question to smirk.

“Yes, dear?” she asked, halting all of her actions.

“Harder, please,” Mary Margaret almost cried at the loss of friction. She was used to harsh thrusts and bite marks but lately Regina was being oddly gentle with her. Even infuriatingly so.

“Your happiness is my priority,” Regina said as she started thrusting again, this time faster, and added a third finger. Her free hand went up in Mary Margaret’s hair, grabbing a fistful of it and tugging.

The moan that fell from the teacher’s lips was swallowed by Regina’s mouth that covered hers. The kiss was definitely passionate but it was nothing like the fierce kisses Regina used to give her that left her wondering if she was trying to eat her alive. As if Regina was afraid she couldn’t handle the rough sex when she was under the stress that the townspeople’s behavior caused her. 

Regina broke the kiss and Mary Margaret opened her eyes just in time to follow her gaze to the clock. It was almost 2p.m. She quickly forgot about the time when Regina’s breath in her ear caught her attention.

“Come for me,” Regina said quietly, almost pleading. As if she needed that orgasm just as much as Mary Margaret did.

She wasn’t quite there yet but Regina’s tone sent her over the edge, ripping the orgasm from her. It tore through her body and found release in the form of Regina’s name screamed at the top of her lungs.

Regina fed her orgasm, thrusting relentlessly and sending violent waves of pleasure through her trembling body for a good minute or so, draining every last bit of it until her fingers finally stilled.

Mary Margaret leaned forward and rested her head on Regina’s shoulder, trying to catch her breath. Her hands kept gripping the edge of the desk while she was coming down from her high. Regina’s even breathing and her hand wrapped around her waist and holding her close gave her a feeling of security that quickly evaporated when someone knocked on the door. She moved away from Regina and gave her a questioning look that went completely ignored.

“Come in,” Regina said as her fingers slipped out of Mary Margaret and she stepped away from her. The digits disappeared in her mouth for a second as she sucked them clean of the teacher’s juices all the while looking her in the eyes.

Mary Margaret barely managed to stand up from the desk, knocking some papers off of it in the process. She went weak at the knees when the door opened and Granny walked in. The teacher ducked to pick up the papers, successfully avoiding both the possibility of her legs failing her and meeting the older woman’s gaze.

Unfortunately for her, there were only so many sheets on the floor and she had to stand up. She drew a breath as inconspicuously as possible and stood up, leaving the papers on the desk, nearly cringing at how crumpled they were. Surely anyone with half a brain could put the pieces together and figure out the reason why they had been on the floor in the first place.

“Thank you, Miss Blanchard,” Regina smiled at her as if everything about the situation was completely normal.

She nodded, unable to find her voice. It had disappeared into thin air and she wished she could do the same. It would save her at least some of the scorching humiliation. Her face felt warm and she was sure she was redder than Ruby’s clothes.

“Am I early?” Granny spoke and her voice seemed as sharp as a knife, dissecting her with no effort at all.

“No, Mrs Lucas,” Regina said, easily shifting to business mode. As if she hadn’t been knuckle-deep in Mary Margaret a few moments ago. “It’s two a clock. You’re just on time.”

Mary Margaret felt sick to her stomach. Regina had known that Granny was coming. It was as if she had planned it. But the fault was all her own. She’d gone to the mayoral office during working hours and she’d given into Regina’s seduction, coming for her, sprawled on top of her desk.

“I’d better be on my way,” she managed to find enough courage to speak but she doubted she could do it again so she grabbed her handbag, nodded curtly at Regina and headed for the door, trying hard to avoid eye contact with Granny but she could still feel her disapproving gaze piercing her like a thousand arrows.

“Goodbye, Miss Blanchard.” There was no trace of the cold politeness Regina had regarded Granny with. Her voice was mellow and full of affection that felt like a slap in the face to Mary Margaret.

She left with hot tears in her eyes and a burning ache in her chest. Regina’s love always left her feeling like she’d been set on fire, and yet, she kept coming back for more. And even if the whole town hated her, the next time Regina called her, she would run right back to her, ready to shatter for her once again.


End file.
